Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Once Upon a Virus. Season Summary Original episodes of season one aired from July 29, 2014 to August 10, 2014. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' When Rena Charming, a humble blacksmith from the Once Upon a Time Wiki, runs away with Lady Junky, the beautiful administrator, her father Reginafan2626, the Evil Bureaucrat, vows to break the two of them apart by enacting a Virus powerful enough to rip everyone from the site and take them to a place where he once again presides over them, having been overthrown and humiliated in his own Wiki. After the Virus devastates all of Wikia, Reginafan2626 stands as Mayor Joshua King of Storywik, Maine – Rena Charming (now Renato Smith) is once again a poor man, his daughter Lady Junky (now Justine King) is marrying the man he originally intended (Villain fan, now Benjamin Leech), his right-hand troll DisneyMeerkats (now Valentina Cunning) allows him to know everything that's happening amongst his subjects and the once-brave and noble Chat Moderator ImmaGleek (now Elizabeth Knight) now reports to him as the town's sheriff. However, 21 years of keeping up this charade and cracks begin to appear in the surface. Rena and Lady's child, Joseph Kahn (born Jdg98), soon arrives in Storywik, having been protected by the mysterious and card-holding witch known as DeviousPeep (now Head Nurse Joanna Seer) – and, thanks to one of the Wiki's former residents, he slowly starts to learn of the rich past behind Storywik's people, whilst concealing his own at the same time. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph Kahn/Jdg98 (12/12) *Reginafan2626 - Joshua King/Reginafan2626 (12/12) *Rena Charming - Renato Smith/Rena Charming (12/12) *Lady Junky - Justine King/Lady Junky (12/12) *DisneyMeerkats - Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats (12/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek (12/12) *MaryPierceLopez - Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez (12/12) *Villain fan - Benjamin Leech/Villain fan (12/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep (12/12) 'Recurring Cast' *Dr. Sonya - Brad Sonya/Dr. Sonya (3/12) *Rappy 4187 - Rappy Glitter/Rappy 4187 (3/12) *Sannse - Keegan Glitter/Sannse (3/12) *Rockaboss - Rocky/Rockaboss (2/12) *TV Aficionado - Tiago Smith/TV Aficionado (2/12) *BelleLover - BelleLover (1/12) *DelfinoLivesOn - Mike Kahn (1/12) *Dlrgirl75 - Dlrgirl75 (1/12) *DocMD - DocMD (1/12) *Gabrielle4349 - Gabrielle Kahn (1/12) *James 1234 - James 1234 (1/12) *Queso24 - Queso24 (1/12) *RenaBOT - Ricardo Jones/RenaBOT (1/12) *Trae209 - Trae209 (1/12) *Trellar - Trellar (1/12) Episodes 'Welcome to Storywik' 'A Means to an End' 'The Admin and the Pauper' 'A Chat Mod's Tale' 'Troll Life' 'The Wiki Witch' 'Untrue Love' 'Grass Cut Thin' 'Time After Time' 'The Savior' 'Expiration Day' 'Ultimate Power''' Trivia *The first season introduces the original nine main characters: Joseph Kahn/Jdg98, Joshua King/Reginafan2626, Renato Smith/Rena Charming, Justine King/Lady Junky, Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats, Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek, Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez, Benjamin Leech/Villain fan, and Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep. **This is the only season to feature Disney and Villain as series regulars, whereas Mary is demoted for the second season, but re-promoted for the fifth. ***All past series regulars regain their "Starring" billing for the show's finale, "Ultimate Fate". Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Joseph Kahn.png Jdg98.png Reginafan2626.png Reginafan2626 test.png The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors.png Rena Charming.png Lady Junky.png Lady Junky test.png Justine Wedding Dress.png DisneyMeerkats.png ImmaGleek.png MaryPierceLopez.png Natalia Wedding Dress YOLO.png FairyPierceLopez.png Finalia.png Villain fan.png DeviousPeep.png DeviousPeep test.png InspiredFinale.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 1